A New Sayian Worrior Saga
by king19192
Summary: This is part 1 of 4 part saga of A New Sayian Worrior about a boy that knows only little about his self so he fight and joins the z fighters to find out who he really is.


Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction and sorry if there is any errors. My story takes place after the frieza saga called "A New Unknown Sayian" where a new sayian warrior comes to earth.

Narrator: A year after the explosion of planet namek a sayian pod is heading to earth. Is it a threat, will the z fighters be able to handle this threat, or will the unknown threat be helpful for the z fighters lets find out right now

Gohan is training with Piccolo in a field near Gohan's house

Piccolo wipes his forehead " ok that's enough training for today I was able to get your mother to let me train with you for at least 30 minutes a day so its time to take you back home"

Gohan smiles with agreement "ok Mr piccolo"

Gohan and Piccolo starts walking to the the house and sees Chi-Chi standing in the door

Chi-Chi looks at her watch " 30 minutes exactly if you being on time like this ill probably give you an extra 10 minutes but that's just a possabilty".

Piccolo smirks " 30 minutes is just enough for Gohan "

Chi-Chi looks at Gohan " ok time to get started with your studies"

Gohan runs in the house "bye Mr Piccolo"

Piccolo waves back then flies off to kame house while Chi-Chi closes the door

Piccolo looks down at kame house and lands as usual master Roshi is in a dirty magazine.

Piccolo looks at Roshi with disguise " Roshi!"

Roshi jumps with surprise nearly falling from his sun relaxer and looks at piccolo "what is it?"

Piccolo responds " Is kurrilin and the others in the house

Roshi looks " yeah they should be watching Tv "

Piccolo walks and opens the door hello everyone

Bulma, Kurrilin, Tien, Chowsuew, Plaur, Yammcha, and Ohlong " hi piccolo"

Piccolo come sits with everyone

30 Minutes past

A spaceship comes flying tword earth and already in the atmosphere

Kurrilin, Tein, Yammcha, Chousew, and Piccolo sences the amount of Ki being given off

AT GOHAN'S HOUSE

Gohan looks with astonishment " could it be is dad back?"

Gohan opens up the window and files to where the Ki was being givin off and the rest of the z fighters does the same

Gohan meets up with the z fighters " hi everyone"

Everyone except piccolo says hi but then they didn't speak much

Everyone is standing where the spaceship is going to land and waits.

The spaceship land it has a Capsule Corp. logo on it then the door opens

Everyone waits to see who is going to come out and then...

The door opens and a person steps out its... Vegeta!

everyone looks with confusion

Vegeta looks around " were that blasted woman Bulma? The ship got damaged while I was in space and also had a missing component in the ship.

Bulma flies to the area in a plane " up here"

She lands the plane and get out of it

Bulma looks at the ship then looks at Vegeta " what did u do the ship?

Vegeta gives Bulma a mean look "what did I do!" what did your father do he nearly got me killed!

Bulma looks back at the ship well this is going to take at least a month to fix so you might as well relax for awhile or at least train with these guys

Vegeta looks at the z fighters sarcastically really "what do I like training with these weaklings"

kurrilin gets his fighting face on "hey just because you were gone for a year doesn't mean your stronger than us bet you haven't even reached super sayian.

Vegeta is now angry " now you listen here I'm far surpassed a super sayian I don't need to change to get stronger like karkarot." He needs transformation to be stronger well I don't.

Narrator: At this moment the sayian pod flies quickly into the earth's atmosphere

z fighters looks with astionshment

gohan smiles "could this be my dad"

piccolo is in shock but still speaks" it inpossible even though goku has gotten to a new level he couldn't have gotten this strong.

everyone including Bulma saw the sayian pod fall to earth crashing harder than any other ship could possibly do.

everyone flies to the pod and when they got there they finds a teen (about 10 ) holding his head. His hair is spikey slicked far to the right ( Color black), his eyes are hazel, and is wearing sayian armor.

Bulma walks over to him and holds out her hand gently "are you ok"

He lookes up and smacks bulma making her hit the ground very hard.

Kurrilin runs to bulma, he checks her pluse "she alive but knocked out"

Vegeta gets mad " Im going to kill you kid"

vegeta rushes to the teen

vegeta throws a punch but the teen grabs it faster and punches vegeta right in the middle of his face and vegeta flies and hits the ground from a distance.

piccolo then rushes to the teen and shoots a ki blast but the teen catches the blast like a basketball and throws it into space.

Then the teen yells out "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and punches piccolo repeatedly until piccolo fell to the ground caufing up blood

Gohan rages charging to his full point and attactes the teen but both of them were matching blow for blow until the teen finds an advantage and knockes gohan to the ground then before he could shoot a huge KI blast his body blackes out and he hits the ground

Tien walks over and looks at the teen and saw he was unconscious

Tien startes laughing "in all the years of fighting ive never seen some one black out during a fight"

At that time yarichrobi came in a airplane and landes it smoothly on the gound " hey korin told me to give you guys these senzu beans" kurrilin grabs them "thanks " yeah whatever I cant stay for long see yah"

He flies away

kurrilin rushes to Vegeta and gives him a senzu bean and does the same for Bulma, Gohan, and Piccolo

Vegeta hops up "where is he"

kurrilin responds "dude chill he's knocked out"

Everyone recovers

Bulma angerly "when I try to help a child and I get slap" *humph*

kurrilin looks at bulma " bulma I think we should help this kid. he blacked out during the fight and seems he need help pluse we can find out where he came from."

Narrator: So the z fighters took the unknown teen to a Capsule Corp. and ran a scan on his body everything seemed ok except...

Bulma looks consern " hey look there's a minor crack in his head, but for some weird reson it healing up fast. it seems that his crack was implanted about three months ago. Also it seems that it should of been healed but didn' it does matter now its fixing its self."

Vegeta with his pride brokin asks " what is his blood type"?

bulma responds with surprise "Its sayian!"

Vegeta looks with astionshment. "what how many survivors was it"?

Then the teen eyes opens up his voice is very calm "where am I " he sits up and looks around to see the z fighters surrounding around him

Vegeta with his leg and back to the wall "your on earth. who are you?"

He looks with dissapointment "that's the problem I don't know"

Bulma says "he right his brain is wiped clean but he remembers a little bit of something but I cant pull it up."

she looks at him "Do you think you could tell us what you know and why did you attack us?"

I didn't attack you my body was blacked out but ill tell you how I blacked out I only remember little my mom told me she told me I was a middle class sayian and the sayians were a proud worrior race but destoryed by a monster named frieza well my mom and dad excaped.I cant remember but I know I we was conlinazed on a planet then a war started my mom stayed and fought I tryed to help but she forced me into the pod and be for it could take off someone shot the back but it didnt damage the ship it just made me lended forward * pop* that's all. I don't remember anything after that.

kurrilin starts thinking well some information we are the good guys of this planet protecting it from evil you want to help us?

the kid smiles" yeah at least till I can figure out who I am"

then his mood changes " if I hurt you guys sorry"

bulma smiles "its ok kid well we need to find you a name"

everyone stops and think until

kurrilin telling everyone "I know this might sound corrny but I think I have one thesayiankid (that's my name on xbox add me) whatyah think

the teen sits and think then shaking his head with satisfaction "until I find out my real name"

bulma "ok then its settled"

Narrator: so for two years sayIan kid trained with piccolo and the others until a new worrior aproches from from the future

This is the conclusion of part 1/4 of the saga the new unknown worrior ill be working hard the next one until then bye.


End file.
